The Dreaming Of Awake
by Risa-Mousy
Summary: Alana is a vampire and Elysian is a bunny demon. It cute story so read up.


Alana sat under a tree with her book in the air having a relaxing day. She was reading, and reading, and reading…

Then she got up to take a break. Her eyes tired from reading fine print, the breeze made her brown hair sway gently as she stretched out over the fish pound. Her red ribbon tied in her hair was snagged by a tree limb as she went by. Walking deeper in the woods than she ever did, but found that she enjoyed its green and colorful scenery. Then there was a noise that made her jump and then became scared.

"Hello?" Alana paused and clutches her red dress tightly. No sound came back at her so she moved on. Still very uncertain if she is being followed she holds on to her book closely waiting to attack in defense. The noise came back again this time louder and closer than before. "Who is there?" she called to the bushes from which the noise came. Then continued her journey once more. Alana suddenly stopped and jumped at the bushes behind her. Quickly she found her stalker and dragged it out of the brush. The poor bunny was just in the wrong place bugging the wrong person. It wiggled and kicked in her hand. "I'll make you a deal and if you say no you are my lunch, but in the case of yes you'll be my obedient pet. So what will it be?" The white bunny was silent then gave a nod. She placed the male bunny in a basket around her arm and traveled on.

"Miss, do you wish to go to the caves for the night?" A light hair guy spoke to the girl in the red dress, as he followed closely to her side.

"No, that will not be essential for tonight is a full moon. In which I find irresistible to bask in. Yet, if you do not wish to join hop in my basket and remain. Elysian if you do join me nevertheless you can have superior powers, as I." She said now looking for a treeless field to lay in. No word was said as she reached for his hand and moved down the path of trees. The only thing showed was the smiles on their faces.

"Miss, if you don't mind me asking? What…" He cut off.

"Ask as you wish I don't mind it coming from you." She glanced to her side.

"What are you? I know it hard to believe all these year and yet I still do not know." He blushed and looked away from her. She stopped and stood there in the light, then placed her hands under his chin.

"I am a dream, a passion, a liar, a lover, a lost, a found, a being. I am that and more, but I am called a vampire." She moved her face to his and kissed him on the cheek. "So do you wish to leave me now?" Elysian looked blank like looking in a empty void.

"Miss, I will like to stay."

"Good is this because of love or are you remembering the deal we made?" She waited but no answer came. "So it is for love." Alana graced him with her soft hand and led him away. "Will you speak now?"

"Yes, Miss."

"What is most beautiful to you?" She questioned. "Is it the moon or the sun?"

"The moon"

"Why is that?"

"Cause it brings you so much joy." He replied as they reached the middle of the field. "Do you remember the sun?"

"Yes, I was on the love with it almost as much as the moon is to me now. It wasn't too long back matter of fact just a few days prior to when we met." She lay down on the soft grass."That has been six years and I still look like I'm a 17 year old girl. You on the other hand changed."

"Oh, right how can I forget?"

"Your skill still needs some work, but you can pass as a human very well." She pulled on his ear and he turned back in to the bunny. "Even though you still can't handle pain" She laughed. Then he turned back into his human form.

"It not my fault I was raised that way!" He sat down next to her. Alana then placed her arms around his neck.

"Are you afraid, now that you know what I am?"

"No"

"Really, even if I bite?" She rubbed her lips against his neck."What about now?"

"Miss, I know you won't do it" He turned his head to face her better."I know you can't kill someone as long as there is something for you in it."

"I'm not talking about killing, more like tasting."

"Miss, since this is what you wish I will not abject." She wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"Your right, cause this body belongs to me. " She winked and lay back down to stalk in the moon. "You may rest now I'll be good. I promise no guarantee!"


End file.
